


slip and fall (for you)

by quagswag



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi and Kuroko being cute, Angst and Humor, Fluff, M/M, Sledding, snow fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagswag/pseuds/quagswag
Summary: Akashi had decided long ago that he was not made for the scathing winter weather.Yet somehow, every once in a while, he found himself stuck going sledding with his basketball mates on the big hill at the park near his middle school, Teiko. And it was ridiculous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I try and try but I don't succeed~

Akashi had decided long ago that he was not made for the scathing winter weather. 

Yet somehow, every once in a while, he found himself stuck going sledding with his basketball mates on the big hill at the park near his middle school, Teiko. And it was ridiculous. 

“Eeeeeeeeeee,” he could hear the familiar voice of a blonde shriek as he glided down the hill with his neon yellow toboggan. He turned to see Kise and Midorima spin down the hill and come to a stop a few hundred metres away. Midorima was a mess of winter garments, but that didn’t hide his petrified face. 

“Never,” Midorima spat as he rolled off the sled, “let go until I have given you my consent.”

“Do it again,” Kise gushed, Midorima’s words going through one ear and out the other. “Aomine-cchi! Join us!”

Akashi sat under a pine tree watching the others laugh and make their way up the hill for another tumble. He looked over to his toboggan next to him; it was a red wooden sleigh for two people. He remembered as a child sledding with his mother and occasionally his father down the small snowy hills of their home. Ever since his mother passed away, it had been locked away until he’d started coming out with his friends.

After a few rides down alone, he decided he’d rather watch the others instead. He was starting to doze off into the distance when he felt something cold rain all over his face.

“Akashi-kun, you’re going to get cold.”

He looked up to find Kuroko shaking a branch topped with snow onto Akashi. 

“I’m sorry that this is very unlike me, but you didn’t respond when I called multiple times,” the blue boy explained.

“Is that so?” the redhead said, “Then please forgive me.”

Kuroko goes into a deep bow. Once he rose, he proposed, “I was wondering if you’d like to go sledding down the hill together. Aomine-kun went a little rough and broke mine.” He held up a now cracked piece of plastic. 

“I am not feeling too well, so you may take the sleigh for yourself,” Akashi told him as he handed him the reins of the sleigh. 

“Thank you,” Kuroko replied, “will you be alright?”

“Yes,” Akashi assured, “I’m fine.”

Kuroko took a few steps in the snow towards the hill before stopping in his tracks.  
“Do you trust Aomine-kun to ride your sled, then?”

Akashi’s glad that Kuroko had his back turned to him because he couldn’t hide his smile.

“Please hold on, then,” he called, dusting the snow off his bottom and trudging through the snow to follow the smaller boy.

 

*

 

At the top of the hill, the both decided that Akashi would be best in the front (since it was his sleigh) and Kuroko would be better off sunk into the back. 

Akashi felt a little awkward; it wasn’t as if it was his first ride with another person in a while, he’d rode with Midorima and even Kise a couple of times. Perhaps it was that for once, he was the bigger one on the sled, and that tiny sense of dominance over a person felt new to him. Or perhaps it was Kuroko’s bear hat that had a face, one of which was making Akashi face burn thinking of how it looked cute on Kuroko. 

“Here we go,” Kuroko announced too quietly, not loud enough for Akashi to hear. Akashi felt himself move, and before he knew it, Kuroko, the little savage he was, had slid them right to the point where the toboggan would start taking a tumble for itself. 

Akashi had gone down the hill many times, but somehow this time it was different. He could feel himself trying to squeeze into Kuroko’s lap and poorly clinging onto him because it was too late to find the actual handles now. 

“Akashi-kun, we’re going to fall,” Kuroko commented, “if you hold onto me like that.” They were down a few hundred meters and had a few hundred meters to go. 

“Then we fall,” Akashi said, his heart racing. 

A second later, that’s exactly what happened. Akashi manages to knock Kuroko and himself backwards off the sled. Both hit hard onto the snow but are able to tumble down smoothly the rest of the way.

The two knockouts found themselves sprawled at the bottom of the hill in giggles. Murasakibara makes his way over to the pair, wondering what they were up to.

“Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, looks like you took a hard hit,” the giant observes, taking a bite of his grape popsicle, “here’s your sled. It hit Kise-chin in the ass real hard.”

“Please offer our apologies then,” Akashi begs. “Thank you.”

“Okay,” Murasakibara mutters, heading back to where Kise was on all fours and either getting laughed or lectured at.

Akashi turns to Kuroko, who is a blanket of snow. Clumps of snow had buried the boy until only his hands and face were visible. 

“I apologize for any harm I may have caused you,” Akashi professed as he shook off the snow that he was buried under.

“I could get used to it,” Kuroko replied, and somehow that made Akashi feel ten times better about hurting two of his friends and himself under thirty seconds.

Akashi stood up. “Well then,” he scoffed, “since you say that, perhaps we shall give it another go?” Akashi offers a hand to the boy still covered in the coat of snow.

Kuroko takes the hand. “We shall,” he agrees.

 

*

 

And with that, they both climb the hill, hand in hand, for what would be the second of their many toboggan rides together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are most appreciated ☆☆


End file.
